1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray apparatus which can be used, for example, to apply agricultural chemicals to lawns, shrubs, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One way in which liquids, such as agricultural chemicals, can be applied to lawns, shrubs, and the like is by the provision of a suitable container containing the chemical in liquid form which is adapted to be attached to a source of pressurized water, e.g., a garden hose, for application of the liquid chemical in the form of a more dilute aqueous spray composition. Passage of the pressurized water through the spray head attached to the container holding the liquid chemical results in an appropriate metering of the liquid chemical from the container, through suitable conduit means, to be mixed with the pressurized water in the spray head and then applied to the desired location. The present invention is particularly directed to this type of application and a spray apparatus to be used therewith.
When liquid chemical solutions are to be used by the consumer, it is highly desirable that the delivery system be designed to be both easy to operate and yet safe from unautorized tampering and possible use by children. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need in such a delivery system.